According to the contents recorded in Chinese Historical Records, Yu Fu, a Chinese foot therapist, found that diseases can be treated by massaging feet 5000 years ago. In the same era, there were wall paintings which shown that slaves massaged feet of Pharaoh existing in Pharaoh's tombs in the form of Egyptian pyramids. Sakyamuni, an ancestor of Indian Buddhism left a human body internal organ drawing for treating diseases from foot soles before passing away 2500 years ago. Hua Tuo, a Chinese famous doctor, specially carried out researches on reflexology to treat diseases from foot soles 1800 years ago. In Han and Tang dynasties, Esoterica of Hua Tun about reflexology therapy was published. Reflexology therapy was spread to Japan in Tang dynasty and was spread to Europe in Yuan dynasty. In 1917, William Fitzgerald, an American physician, injected the ancient reflexology therapy into neurology and reflexology of western medicine, divided foot soles into holographic reflex zones corresponding to human body organs, compiled and published Zone Therapy about foot holographic reflexology and became a founder of foot reflex zone therapy. Since then, foot reflex zone therapy attracted the attention of the western medicine field and was gradually spread to more than thirty countries and regions around the world. After being further studied and enriched by numerous professionals and scholars, the original foot reflex zone therapy is developed to the foot reflex zone therapy which is world-recognized at present. The foot reflex therapy which was originated from China and developed in the world was spread back to the origin place China in the 1980's, acupuncture and moxibustion, massage and point therapy were newly blended and a new branch science of modern foot holographic diagnosis and treatment medicine was created. With the wide spreading of the foot reflex zone therapy, various special apparatuses and tools which replace manual massage occur in the medical healthcare market, thus promoting the development of the foot holographic therapy towards instrumentation, industrialization and standardization. Various massage shoe pads, massage slippers, massage plates and physiotherapy plates for massaging foot soles emerge in response to the needs of times and play the roles of enriching the medical healthcare market and promoting the heath of the public. But throughout the existing products in the market, most products only borrow the concept of reflex zones and blindly massage foot soles. Although individual products are designed with some shaped massage blocks, the massage blocks cannot accurately stimulate corresponding reflex zones. Even though there are partial massage shoe pads which are manufactured according to shoe sizes, the foot sole reflex zones which need to be stimulated cannot be aligned, the medical effect of massing and stimulating the foot sole reflex zones cannot be achieved, and the treatment and rehabilitation effect by massaging and hitting foot acupuncture points corresponding to symptoms is not achieved.